When Dusk Falls
by Rosie Valentine
Summary: What happens after death, when dusk falls? Living in the centre of Midgar with a job as SIC to Vincent, how will Rosie cope as a 20 year old from Wutai? Beware! Crack, paying little heed to timelines at all. Shit's gonna go down now!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stay low,

Go fast,

Kill first,

Die last.

One shot,

One kill,

No luck,

All skill.

That is the motto of the Clandestine Dark Suits. Turks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vincent turned his head at the sound of heels clicking behind him. He hadn't heard that sound in a while, seeing as Freya nor Eloise, or any of the female Turks for that matter, wore the stilettos this woman did, with such ease and elegance, like a cat stalking its prey.

Catching her gaze, Vincent knew something was unique. Something was different, absurd even, about her. It was her eyes. They were a deep claret, that seemed to glitter with light when she smirked with mirth at his shock, like his own pair.

'Hello, Miss...?'

'Valentine, Sir. And you are?'

'Vincent Valentine, head of Department of Administrative Research, more commonly know as Turks. I trust you are here as part of the recruitment programme?'

As he said this, he could notice her rather intent crimson glare focused on him.

'I can feel you staring at me, Miss Valentine. Do you want something?'

'Please, call me Rosie. I cannot stand formalities within what I am hoping to become my new family.'

'Ah, I see. Forgive me for asking, but what happened to your other family, Rosie?'

'My Mother did not want me, for I was a bastard child, born to her by a man with eyes like mine or as M'am said, eyes as crimson as his sins. I never met my Father, you see, Vincent... May I call you that? As I said before, I cannot stand for formalities. I have been sustaining myself for a good portion of my 17 years, surviving along with other 'Street Rats' as we homeless children are called in Wutai.'

Vincent felt a new emotion as she said that. Sympathy, and... Guilt? Why did he feel guilt? He brushed it off, concentrating on the job in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Woohoo! Chapter 3! Thanks to those who review, subscribe, etc... It makes my day!

'Now, reviewing your file, Miss Valentine, I can see that you can manipulate materia?'

'I can, although only if I wish to. It cannot be forced.'

'Do you have any health problems? We are trying to create a medical on you but need a little input from yourself to do so.'

'I... I do not have an... official diagnosis, but I have been told that I have a severe form of schizophrenia, although I refuse to believe that.'

'Refuse?'

'No one will believe me when I say I have a different sort of connection with the Planet, almost like a Cetra, and... It's in pain, Vincent! It screams with agony every time ShinRa takes more of the Lifestream! I...'

'Valentine.'

Vincent sighed. Only now does Veld decide to make an appearance, when most of the paperwork has been run through. Bloody typical.

'Verdot. Where were you two hours ago?'

'Hm. Two hours, that makes it... Six o'clock? I was sleeping, unsurprisingly. Just because you wake at that ungodly hour doesn't mean I have to as well, you know.'

'You should drag your sorry ass out of bed earlier then, because I called you at that 'ungodly' hour to get you to meet Rosie.'

'Rosie?'

'Yes, she is our newly recruited Turk! Isn't that nice?'

Vincent drawled, sarcasm practically dripping off his tongue.

Veld gave this girl the once over. And maybe he was checking her out. But only a little. He started with her face. As he cast a quick glance at her eyes, he remembered the only wise thing his Mother had ever said to him. 'Eyes are the window to the soul, read their eyes and you will read their mind.' That was when she wasn't high as a kite, at least.

Returning his less-than-friendly gaze were puddles of crimson, that glittered like sherry in candle light.

'What? Shit. This girl's making me think and shit. That's not good.' He thought to no one in particular. As he slid his hazel eyes over her again, he noticed other things, like how her hair was so black it was blue, or her pale, unmarred skin, or the six inch heels she happened to be wearing at the time. 'You can walk in them?'

'Oh, these? I can fight in these things!'

That's it, he decided. On the outside, she was a traditional Wutian vision of beauty...

If only he could see her inner turmoil.


	4. Chapter 4

'Has she got a boyfriend?'

'I dunno, yo. But you're married!'

'I know, but those are really nice legs. And ass, actually.'

Sat in the gunmetal black of the break room, Reno and Veld sat, discussing their new 'family' member. And her ass.

'Stop checking out the newbie! Lorna's six months pregnant, isn't she, yo? You can't leave her for a... a... kid!'

'I was simply admiring her.'

'Yeah, and that's not creepy at all, yo!' She's fucking 17, and how old are you? 35, yo! It just ain't right!'

?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?

'Now, we're going to take a small blood sample, just to see your blood type, love. Who knows, we mind find the secret behind those eyes of yours, hm?'

This Dr Hojo dude is creeping me the fuck out. What a weirdo. I hate needles, although it's worth it, if I can find out my past a little more, at least...

Vincent's POV

What was the secret behind her eyes, anyway? I mean, there is only my family in Wutai with eyes like that, and her age... No, I'm being stupid. There is NO way she can be Kiyomi's child, not at all. It's just a coincidence, that's all it is… But what if it isn't? What if my own flesh and blood is sat there, with that mad Dr Hojo?

Oh Leviathan. We were so young, and foolish. And this poor girl could have possibly has suffered for my sins…

'Hojo! Come here for a minute?'

'Valentine, I'm busy. This new Turk of yours has a very interesting strand of DNA, so I was thinking about… Never mind! You were saying?'

' I want a DNA test done in myself and Rosie, out of curiosity. It's going to kill me otherwise.'

1 Day Later

'So… that's it? She… I don't believe it. Kiyomi just got rid of her, like that?'

'You should know how strict Wutain culture is, Vincent. I do think you should tell her though.'


	5. Chapter 5

'So... That's it?'

'Yes, I guess so...'

'Sorry Old Man, but I gotta adjust or something. Or go talk to Reno. Either will do.' As Rosie went to drown her sorrows, or confide in Reno, Vincent could tell Veld was behind him.

'Valentine.'

'Verdot.'

'Whatcha doing?'

'You really want to know?'

'Yes. I do.'

'I really don't feel comfortable discussing this with you.'

'Hm. And I thought we were friends!'

'And I thought you could drag your sorry ass out of bed at six o'clock, but I was wrong as well. We all make mistakes, Dragoon. Don't feel too bad.'

'No, seriously now. Something's bugging you.'

Vincent sighed.

'Fine. I have just found out that a little mistake I made 17 years ago has turned into a Turk. And there's no denying it either, she's a carbon copy of me.'

'You're telling me.'

'Now, excuse me, but I must...'

'Bossman! I just heard about you and Rosie, yo! And you always tell me to wrap it up!'

'Reno, I told you to keep that quiet, you fucktard!'

'Yeah, well you're a moody bitch!'

'I'm not moody, I'm negative. There's a difference, you know.'

'Aw, I'm sorry, Rosie. Besties? Please, yo?'

'That was so childish it's unreal.'

As she said that, Reno's PHS rang. He answered it, then sighed.

'I gotta go, yo. Old Man ShinRa

wants me. We're gonna have to go to the Bar later, Ros.'

'I'll just find another drinking buddy then, Reno. I need to get wasted tonight.'

'Keep safe then, yo. No weird drug pushers or anything.'

'You mean like Uncle Ken?'

'Yeah, yo! No Uncle Kens!'

As he pulled her into a hug, Vincent raised one eyebrow, giving her the patented 'Dad wants to know' look.

A few minutes later, he got his answer.

'So. Who's Reno to you then? He's obviously a good friend. Very good friends if you ask me.'

'That's all he is, Dad. A good friend. Or, a potential boyfriend that got friend-zoned long ago.'

'I am going to hold a moment's silence for Reno and all other brothers in the friend-zone. May they Rest In Piece.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Yes I am.'


	6. Chapter 6

'Hey, Velly?'

'Don't call me that.'

'I'll call you what I bloody well want. Anyway, fancy coming to 7th Heaven tonight? I need to get wasted.'

'Sure, why not?'

'When are you free from?'

'From when I clock off, I suppose.'

'Great, meet me at 7th Heaven at 8:00 then?'

'You've twisted my arm. Go on then.'

Later that evening

'He's late. No wonder he drives Dad bloody mad.' As she said this, she felt a person behind her.

'Valentine.'

'Dragoon. Are you always late?'

'Yes. It's Kalm tradition.'

'I may be from the Slums, but I'm not that thick. Anyway, Sangria and Vodka or Scotch to get our night started?'

A couple of hours later

It was turnout time at the Bar, and Veld and Rosie had drunk enough alcohol to stop being too formal.

'You know that I'm… wait wait wait, your hot. Well. I haven't been laid in six months. Six Rosie!'

'Bloody hell. Why not? Has ya wife not been treat in' ya right, yo?'

Rosie, by this point, was drunk enough to slip from her meticulous mannerisms back to her Slum rat drawl.

'Nah. Preggers. And a bitch. Dunno why I married her.'

'Well, I'mma looking for a bed warmer, yo.'

' Are you always so blunt? It must run in the family. Walk back with me to my apartment and we'll see.'

As he uttered those words, Rosie grasped at a nearby lamppost for support, dropping her beer bottle 'I'm drunk as hell, yo. Droppin' beer an' shit!'

With that comment came a detached laugh, that made Veld nervous.

'C'mon. Let's get you home.'

By the time they had gotten to Veld's apartment, hands could barely be kept off each other. After fumbling with keys, they stumbled in the doorway in a drunken stupor. Before Rosie could take in her surroundings, she found herself pinned against a wall by a strong, dominating mouth. The sudden and pleasing pressure on her lips caused Rosie to moan slightly, and Veld to took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, by sliding his tongue along her lower lip, earning himself another moan of pleasure. As he explored her mouth, he noticed the taste of Sangria on her breath, and to be honest, he savoured it. When she pulled away, Rosie's breaths were coming out in small, ragged pants.

'You are going to pay dearly for that, Mr Dragoon...'

Then she thrust herself towards him again, once more capturing his lips with a surprising force, lapping at his mouth and tongue, greatly enjoying herself. As Veld pulled back, she looked at him in confusion, until she gasped with surprise as he bit into her neck, making her groan once again in pleasure.

It was funny, Veld thought, how kissing someone in the right spot could make them collapse. Following this thought, he moved from the spot from behind her ear to her collarbone, leaving a trail of nips and kisses as he went. As he got to the collarbone, he bit down, hard, then sucked on it tenderly. As he did so, Valentine's legs gave out, dropping her onto the floor, with a small whine of ecstasy. That was going to leave a very nice bruise, he thought.

'Now everyone will know you're mine.'He whispered, as well as lifting her off the floor.

With a quick glance towards his bedroom door, she followed his gaze, then looked down at him. Grazing the sensitive spot behind his ear with her teeth, she whispered her consent, followed by a nibble on his ear lobe. As he walked over to his room, she continued to place tender kisses and nibbles down his neck, mirroring his actions from earlier. As she broke away from his necks, she could see the way he wanted her. A desire, so obvious and clean-cut on his face, it made Rosie wonder where he'd hidden it all, all this pent up lust. She had no time to wonder though, as the door slammed shut behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

The Next Morning

Rosie's POV

As I turned away from the light streaming in through unfamiliar curtains, I came face to face with my bed buddy from last night. Soft umber hair falling over tanned skin and hazel eyes that stared back at my own crimson.

'Morning, babe,' he drawled, his voice still heavy with slumber. 'Sleep well?'

'Have you been awake long, Verdot?' I asked, slightly unnerved by the fact I had woken up, nude, next to a man who I knew was married.

'Only long enough to see your beautiful face wake up.'

'Cut the flattery. I don't know what happened last night, nor do I wish to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get home to my Father. He'll be worried.'

'Nah. Called him last night. He knows where you are.'

I stood up sharply, forgetting the large amount of Vodka I had drank last night, until a splitting headache came on. I ignored it, trying to find my uniform.

'Careful.'

'I can look after myself, Veld. I've been drunk before.'

'I think I love you, Valentine.'

I froze. No, he couldn't. No, he mustn't love me, or I'll lose him, like everyone else. Mother, Grandpapa, Grandma little cousin Tseng... No. I won't let him. I don't know if I love him, but I'm sure as hell not going to let him love me.

'You're married.'

'Didn't stop you last night, love.'

' I was intoxicated last night. You should have stopped us before it amounted to this.'

'Would it hurt to say you love me just once?'

'This... Was just a one night stand, Veld. As Turks, we shouldn't let simple feelings cloud our judgements. There is no love involved. At all.'

And with that, I left him alone. Strode out of his apartment, slammed the door, as tears fell. I haven't cried since I was a small child in the Slums. You have to be tough to survive in this world, I thought. Cold, winter air greeted me. But I didn't care any more.

?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?

Vincent's POV

It was funny, Vincent thought, how good things come in threes. First, Rosie, Second, Lucrecia and Finally, it was his birthday soon. To Vincent, life couldn't get much better. He had a daughter, and a girlfriend. It seemed silly, but Vincent could imagine their future together: Moving into his Mother's mansion in Wutai, getting a cat, a dog, or maybe even more children. That was what he wanted, anyway. There was two small problems:

His beloved 'Lu' was married, and she was too caught up in her experiments and morals to love him back.

'But, are you sure you want to do this?'

'Am I sure? Sure? If this only involves my research, then yes, I'm sure, Vincent!'

'But the child...'

'Is going to change the world, he will be pioneering, science at work!' The look in the woman's eyes was deranged, detached.

'Neither of you are fit to be parents to that child!'

'He doesn't need parents, he needs guidance, advice even, to help him become the best he can be,' Hojo stated, calmly walking over to Vincent, placing a firm, cold hand on his shoulder 'Now, of you will leave my dear wife alone, we shall talk in the basement.'

Minutes Later

That was it. It was all over, one wrong move and Valentine had ended his own life, through the hands of another man. Now, as he lay in his own pool of crimson blood, his only thoughts were of his daughter. His little girl was alone again, cast into the darkness of this cruel world. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The Next Day

'Wha… What do you mean?'

'He's gone, Rosie. I'm sorry for your loss.'

And with that, he hung up. That bastard Hojo just rang. My Dad can't be gone. He was always too full of life, too excitable to just… die.

Ralph's POV

Bossman's gone, then. But what about Rosie? The Turks are gonna sink quicker than the bloody Titanic if we don't get another Chief.

The cry had gone out. Vincent Valentine, head of Turks, was dead. His Turks, the only family he had left, came from Costa, Junon, Corel and Mideel to say goodbye to 'Daddy Vincent'.

Rosie's POV

Fuck, it's cold in this morgue. But as I walk in, i can see him laying there, cold, stiff. My beloved Father, a Second Father to so many here, on his back. He never slept on his back, always on his front. I should feel something. Hate, anger, sadness, anything at all, but I feel… empty. I touch his hand, but he's icy cold, whereas before he was so warm, inviting. He craved human contact, but now, he looks hard-faced, serious. Nothing like the Father I knew.

I fall to my knees and say:

'Wǒ huì děngdài tāmen, fùqīn.'

A/N

Aw, it's so SAD! Anyway, that last sentence means 'I will wait for them, Father' I have no idea if it's accurate though. R and R please!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This Chapter's based on Lullaby by Professor Green and Tori Kelly.

Rosie's POV

'Rosie?'

'Yes Veld?

'Are you gonna be okay?'

Am I gonna be okay? My only family has just been shot and killed, and he's asking me if I'm okay?

'I told you, I'm fine.'

'You're not.'

'I AM.'

'I can see it in your eyes, Valentine. You're hurting.'

'I'm not. Now as your Commander, I say you should get on with your paperwork.'

He's right, but Hell will freeze over before I admit that to him. I'm in need of a SIC, and I'm gonna have to choose one. I hate to admit it, but Veld would be the best one to look after my Father's and my Turks.

'Oh, and Valentine? Congrats on your promotion. You deserve it.'

'Congratulations on yours as well Veld. Be here at 6:00 tomorrow.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Now leave me to my paperwork, please.'

'Certainly, M'am.'

'Are you mocking me?'

'Possibly. Oh, lighten up!'

Lighten up? Oh wow, how childish. I'm distracted from my thoughts as an unfamiliar ringtone blares from my Phone.

'Valentine.'

'Ah, Turk. You're needed in Nibelheim. Be here no later than 12:30pm tomorrow.'

'Sure. What do you need me for?'

'Oh, just a quick medical.'

That's odd. I had a medical not two weeks ago. Oh well. Maybe the old bastard's finally going senile. I entertain the notion.

'Something's off here...' I say as I grab my pass, keys and Phone as I walk out of my office door. 'I'm going to find out.'

4 Hours later

After a long, boring journey via helicopter, we land in Nibelheim. It's such a backwater village, no wonder ShinRa decided to hold all it's 'hush hush' business here. After all, they say in Midgar that 'A town with a Mako Reactor has nothing going on there.' Well, for this place, they've got it spot on. The snowy slopes in the distance remind me of Wutai, my home, the Motherland. For a second I'm once again filled with grief for my late Father, but I push it to the back of my mind, as well as a strange, nagging feeling that something bad's going to happen. When my head is clear, I wave Reno off, and make tracks towards ShinRa Mansion.

15 Minutes Later

After walking through the overly-decorative entrance, I brush off the light powdering of snow that had accumulated on the shoulders of my suit jacket.

'Hello? Dr Hojo? Mrs Crescent?'

'Very prompt of you, Turk-'

'Please. Call me Valentine.'

'As I was saying, Valentine, you're right on time. If you could make your way to the basement, we will discuss your, how to say this, treatment down there.'

Treatment? I had no idea I was ill. This further heightens my suspicions, but I don't react. I'll play his waiting game. For now.

I follow his hunched figure down the stone stairs. It's getting too dark for my liking, so I pull out my lighter. May as well have a fag at the same time, I think, lighting one up.

'Those are dangerous to your health, Valentine. I wouldn't want to have to alter another specimen.'

'Another?'

'I wouldn't ask, it's a long story that you wouldn't want to hear.'

'I've got a long time, and, besides, I'm a Turk. I know how to bide my time.'

'Did you not consider the fact that I might not want to tell you?'

'Sorry Doc.' I mumble, not meaning it as we reach the bottom of that seemingly endless staircase.

'If you could just sit on that trolley, then lie down, ok?'

'What? No. Explain, Hojo.'

'You really want to hear? Then I'll tell you. You and your Father have a very interesting DNA strand, perfect for blending with others. As it goes, I have already discovered five DNA strands that matched yours, but only tested 4. Do you get my gist?'

'What the fuck are you on?' I ask, my Cetran instincts kicking in, telling me to get out of there, but I ignore them. I wanna hear the old man out.

'Have you heard of Chaos? No? Well, you call yourself Grimmoire's granddaughter? I'll tell you. He's the Planets WEAPON, Omega's squire to

the heavens, a demon, essentially. The other 3 are not worth mentioning, of course.

'What about the 5th?'

I asked, knowing I should run, but I couldn't. I was transfixed on what the deranged bastard was saying. I took out another cigarette, and lit up.

'Ah, the fifth. That's a special case, called Cerun. I have synthetically produced that demon, although that's just another one of my many scientific achievements. Are you willing to comply, and be experimented on?'

'Let me think… NO, Hojo.'

'Then I will take my specimen by force…'

I didn't even see the pistol that he whipped out, I didn't have time to dodge. I felt a searing pain in my chest and lower abdomen, realising I had been hit. I slipped to the floor, unable to move for a strange reason. Then I realised something must have been in those bullets. I was muddling my thoughts, I could barely breathe, and couldn't move. I felt my life ebbing away, when I felt myself drifting into distant thoughts. Before the Lifestream came to collect my soul, I remembered the odd feeling that I had ignored. The Planet was trying to warn me, keeping me away from my death. Well. It was to late to go back now. As my vision went blurry, I looked at my phone's lock screen. My Father, Veld and Myself. Before Dusk Fell … With that thought, my vision went black.

All the time I was sure you were mine

And before time demands our goodbye,

Can you sing me a last lullaby?

A/N It's not the end, don't worry! The next chapters will be short, snappy and to the point. R and R please!


End file.
